


Desolation

by Suncaster12



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Destruction, Divination, Swearing, multiple characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncaster12/pseuds/Suncaster12
Summary: A being is devouring worlds. Is it worth fighting?





	Desolation

_A world crumbled into nothing. A girl leapt forward. She drew a bow. It shone stark white, embellished with gold markings. An arrow materialized on the string, as white as the bow._

“Shulk, Shulk, SHULK!” Shulk started.

          “What?” He looked to Reyn, “Oh, hallo, Reyn, did something happen?”

          “Yea,” Reyn responded, “You zoned out again!”

          “Oh, did I? Sorry about that.”

          “Was it a vision?”

          “A vision?” Shulk frowned, “But I’ve only had them in matches against the others. Outside of that, I thought they went away.”

          “Maybe you still have them?” Dread dropped to the pit of Shulk’s stomach.

          “It did feel like one. But if that’s the case then-oh no.” He dropped a wrench. It clanged loudly against the concrete floor.  

          “That doesn’t sound good,” Reyn remarked, “What happened, man?”

          “A world was destroyed,” Shulk said hollowly, “by _something_.”

          “ _What_?”

          “There was a girl. She…jumped in front of it.”

          “Jumped in _front_ of the world-destroying thing? Is she mad?!”

          “She drew a bow.” Shulk’s brows knitted together, “It was white, with some sort of gold markings.” His eyes widened, “The arrow was made of light.”

          “Come again? Made of _light_?”

          “Hmm…” Shulk tapped his foot, “Something’s coming, and it isn’t good. And I think it might be after multiple worlds.”

          “Who do you talk to about that?” Reyn asked. Shulk’s face lit up.

          “Masuta.”

          “That weird codger who can take the form of a giant hand?” Shulk nodded, “How’s he going to help?”

          “Reyn, haven’t I told you about that group I joined? Multiple heroes from different worlds come together to fight calamities of astronomical proportions, calamities worse than Zanza, ones that affect multiple worlds.”

          “Oh, yea, I do remember you mentioning something like that a while ago.”

          “If my vision is to be believed, then something is coming, and it’s going to destroy _worlds_. If there’s anyone who can do anything about it, it’s Masuta.”

          “Alright, so you need to meet with the old bloke.”

          Shulk picked up the wrench and laid it on the work table.

          “Yes.”

***

          Shulk emerged from the Bionis portal. He found himself on the Smash campus.

          “Hey, Shulk,” a woman in a suit greeted. Shulk smiled

          “Oh, afternoon, Scythe.”

          “Strange seeing you,” Scythe said and smiled, “What’s the occasion?”

          “A vision,” Shulk answered, “I need to speak to Masuta immediately.”

          “I’ll walk you to his office.”

          “Oh, you don’t have to, you’re probably busy. I know where it is.”

          “Alright, well it was nice to see you again. See you.”

          “Bye.”

          Scythe walked off. Shulk watched after her a bit then made his way toward a large building in the distance.

***

          Shulk knocked.

          “Come in.” a man answered. Shulk pushed the handle and opened the way to reveal a small office. By one of the windows stood a tall man in his mid-forties dressed in a business suit.

          “Masuta?”

          “I’d recognize that accent anywhere.” He turned to Shulk and smiled, “Hello, Shulk, it’s unusual for you to pay me a visit. How are you?”

          “I’m fine, thank you,” Shulk answered, “But there’s something I need to tell you.” Concern crossed Masuta’s face.

          “That doesn’t sound good in the least. Close the door and have a seat.” Shulk shut the door and moved to the seat in front of the desk.

          “Can I offer you anything to drink?”

          “Oh, uh, no thank you.”

          Masuta nodded and poured a cup of coffee. He went to the desk and sat across from Shulk.

          “So,” he began, and folded his fingers under his chin, “What is it you need to tell me?”

          “I had a vision,” Shulk answered, “a world was being consumed by something, but I’m not sure what. I didn’t see anything physical, just the world being destroyed and absorbed.”

          “I see.” Masuta took a sip of coffee, “And if its absorbing one world, it’s possible it’ll target multiple worlds. This is concerning. Was there anything else you saw?”

          “There was a girl.” Masuta arched a brow.

          “A girl?” Shulk nodded.

          “Hmm…” Masuta took another sip of coffee, “Could you tell me what she looked like?”

          “I couldn’t really get a good look at her face, since I only saw her from behind. She had black hair and used some sort of magic bow, I think.”

          “What did the bow look like?”

          “It was white, with gold markings. The arrow seemed to be made out of light.”

          “A bow with arrows made of light, that sounds familiar. But, based on the girl’s hair color, it can’t be Zelda, and most certainly _not_ Pit. Anything else you want to report from your vision?” Shulk shook his head.

          “So, you think this girl is important for a future threat.”

          “Seems like it.”

          “Alright, I’ll get some people assigned to look for her. Excuse me.” Masuta got up and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and went to one of the windows, “Hello, Scythe, I have an assignment for you. I need you to gather a group of Turks and search for a girl with black hair who uses a white bow with gold markings. No, I’m afraid I don’t have more information than that, but do try your best, I know it’s not the easiest lead to follow. Alright, thank you, Scythe. Good bye.” Masuta hung up. He returned to the desk, “I have Scythe on the case.” He sat down, “Is the vision all you wanted to tell me about?”

          “Yes, sir.”

          “Okay, thank you, Shulk. I’ll walk you to the door.”

          “Thank you.” The two stood up. Masuta walked to the door and opened it.

          “It was good seeing you, Shulk,” he said. Shulk smiled

          “It was nice seeing you too, Masuta,” he replied, “I’ll see you later.”

***


End file.
